1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor antenna, and more particularly to an indoor antenna of which a receiving board detachably installed on a base has alternative installing manners for receiving vertical and horizontal signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional indoor antenna generally includes a base and a receiving board fixedly mounted on the base. The conventional antenna only has a high sensitivity for receiving vertical signals, and can not receive clear horizontal signals. Therefore, a user must adjust the antenna to a proper angle, and even rest the antenna at a horizontal position, for receiving the horizontal signals. However, it is very inconvenient to so adjust the antenna.
Therefore, the invention provides an indoor antenna to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.